


Undisclosed Desires

by conspiretoignite



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiretoignite/pseuds/conspiretoignite
Summary: Doctor Strange receives an unexpected visitor at the Sanctum Sanctorum. The intruder assumed he would be the winner of this meeting but will he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse. I finally decided to upload this on the Interweb, I wasn't sure because it might not be 100% faithful to the original comics/story (hence AU tag). This one-shot was inspired by Doctor Strange comic #1 and #2 by Jason Aaron (2015/2016). Thanks to @akingdomofunicorns for helping me and for putting up with me during that long night.
> 
> PS. I revised it a lot but English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes.

The Greenwich Village was now lighted up by the last rays of sunshine. It may be the city that never sleeps but it’s calmer now, now that all humans are resting at their places and the monsters from other dimensions can’t haunt them. At least that’s what they believe. Not knowing how many threats are right above you while walking down the busy streets of New York must be peaceful. You can meet up with your friends without worrying how many mind maggots might get into your body will be interesting, for sure. In short, not being the Sorcerer Supreme must be relaxing; at least that’s what Stephen thinks. But luckily for the doctor today has been a quiet day, no one has appeared at his door with a strange mark on his body nor has been “possessed” by the devil. Taking advantage of this rare situation, Stephen decided to lock himself up to revise some old books The Ancient One gave him years ago now. The creatures might rest for a day, but magic never does and you never know what will come next; uncertainty is one of the features that best describes this charge. However, Stephen got to relax for once and was now in a meditation position, surrounded by the books a few meters above the floor of the library. That was the best part of the house: on 3rd floor there was a large window, strategically situated, so you can finish your stressful day seeing the skyline. 

Dusk finally arrived and the room got darker but, without any warning, a gleaming green light brightened the place alongside smoke of the same colour. The doctor carries on unperturbed and the intruder looks at him curiously. The man opposite him is calmly floating as if he didn’t notice the noise and shake that was made on purpose as part of the big entrance he wanted to do. When he was about to get closer to him in order to attract his attention, Stephen suddenly opens an eye to face the man that was interrupting his serenity.

“You could have knocked, you know?” Stephen says nonchalantly.

“Not my thing. I like to catch people by surprise. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Doctor.” The stranger tells him, who is now with his two feet on the ground.

“And you are?” He asks and turns around to leave a book on its place.

“Loki, the God of Mischief.” He proudly introduces himself but all he gets it’s an apathetic expression. “Loki Laufeyson, from Asgard.”

“Well yeah, I guessed you came from another world since you’re wearing those horns and that… costume.”

He smirks, “You don’t look so bad yourself either.”

“At least these clothes come with a huge responsibility, not to impress or get everybody’s attention.” Stephen bitterly says to his guest.

“You look so self-confident. Don’t all those books you’re reading tell you that you can’t bet a God?” Loki shows superiority.

“Never said that, but if a cocky God shows suddenly at my place, inconspicuously, he may, at least, need my help. What do you want?”

The Asgardian glances at him, not knowing if he should trust him after this exchange of words, but his left hand lifts the sleeve of the opposite arm to reveal a mark on his body. It was on his forearm, right before the elbow, and it looks like a tattoo; the dark ink says “RIP Loki”. He looks back at him, who now seems more interested in the case he’s presenting. Stephen gets closer to him and asks him for permission to touch the relief of the trace in order to commence the examination.

“Did this appear overnight or bit by bit?” The doctor inquires as he curiously inspects the skin near the area.

He snorts, “It appeared this morning. I didn’t feel sick or anything but my brother convinced me to come here for help. Since the… accident, I’m weaker than ever.”

“Interesting… as soon as I touch it, it carries me to a dimension not far from here, although it’s unknown for me. All I can see it’s a green landscape –like a forest– and a girl, who turns her gaze to me mischievously. Any hint of what I’m talking about?” Stephen deduces.

His client looks up as though he has to look through a lot of files in his mind but he finally comes to a conclusion and smiles before he answers.

“Yes, I might know her.”

“Have you done anything to her?” The doctor asks and the God grins, making the first one roll his eyes.

Stephen touches the letters again and goes back to the other-dimensional scenario. The lady remains in the same place, with her arms crossed as if she was waiting for him to come back. He approaches her and she examines him, up and down several times, trying to figure out who he might be. The Sorcerer hasn’t been in this dimension and didn’t know them either, they haven’t caused problems and yet his first visit is because of someone else’s problems. His life in a nutshell. She starts to speak to him in other language but luckily for him, he can cast the translation spell, which makes her start her speech again. It’s an introduction of her home place and its residents; they seem friendly and they don’t appear on the archive of the Sanctum Sanctorum, not that Strange knows at least. Her soft expression turns into a disgusted face at the mention of Loki’s name but accesses to answer his questions. When he has understood the instructions, comes around and finds the God waiting for him impatiently.

“So what is your diagnosis, doctor?” Loki asks as soon as Stephen opens his eyes after coming back to reality.

“You must tell me all your secrets, the juicier the better. They’ll be like psychic sugar to your… conquest.” Stephen explains to him.

“Wait, what? What do you mean by “psychic sugar”? That will make this disappear?” He inquires and the other man nods. “Only that?”

“You can thank me for that. We could come to terms thanks to my magnificent oratory.” The younger man grins.

“So you slid your tongue down her throat, very professional.” The trickster judges him. “Anyway, I want to get rid of this as soon as possible. Let’s see… I never wanted to be part of Thor’s family. When I was a kid, I never went back to Jötunheim.” He tries to trick them but the trace grows.

“What? It’s the truth.” He states but Strange gives him a dirty look. “Fine. When I was 14 I had a crush on Lady Sif but Thor was courting her so I told her that he kissed Baldur and I finally banged her.” Loki continues and the mark lessens a bit.

The demigod goes on with an enumeration of his secrets but no one of them seems to satisfy the lady. She demands him to go deeper, to that part of his mind that keeps his darkest secrets locked up so they can’t torment him when he sleeps at night. Some of them work, as when he tricked a blind man to kill a woman with a spear of mistletoe, but they don’t get to erase the curse completely. He’s now desperate, not knowing what to say next; until he lets out the ultimate remedy for the problem.

“I slept several times with a man when I was married to Sigyn. And I still do.” The older abruptly confesses and the last stroke vanish from his skin at last.

He heaves a sigh of relief when he sees the result of his act and his well-known grin comes back to his face but disappears as fast as it showed up when he realises that the mark makes its way to Master of the Mystic Arts’ body. Yet Stephen acts as if nothing has happened; he says farewell to the gorgeous woman and promises her that he’ll come back when the creatures from other dimensions don’t threaten his Universe. Loki clutching tightly his arm brings him back to reality and his guest’s jaw drops open as he watches the ink getting inside his veins. The younger looks impassable while his client seems concerned about his health. Was that even possible?

“Don’t mind that. It was the only way out and my body wouldn’t notice it since it’s extremely fucked up already.”

“Wow… I mean. Thank you.” Loki finds it difficult to say, surely because he had never said those two simple words until now; or at least sincerely. “Then, why did I have to confess all my secrets?”

“Honestly, we wanted to have fun, to make you suffer for what you did here in New York and to her tribe.” Stephen now admits.

“So, did you know who I was all this time?” He says in disbelief.

“Of course I did. You were all over the papers when you destroyed this city. You gave me a lot of work at the hospital back then.”

“Then why did you help me? As a narcissist, you were happy to save lives with your own hands but as a doctor you weren’t happy to see them die in your arms.” He elaborates disconcerted by what he said.

“You didn’t look so bad yourself either.” Stephen winks at the demigod.

Before Loki can answer, the ground of the 177A Bleecker Street starts to shake, meaning that his teleportation back to Asgard will start soon. He looks at the Sorcerer curiously, he expected something different when his brother insisted on visiting him. The doctor was arrogant, that hasn’t changed a bit but knows how to handle different kind of situations. The Earth was in good hands with him; maybe in extremely good hands for the plans Thanos has for them. Loki knows he’ll meet Doctor Strange when he joins his plans but maybe he meets up with him earlier than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's curse was inspired by a photo from Thor: Ragnärok set, here's the link: http://hiddlescheekbones.tumblr.com/post/149315726764/thor-has-a-loki-rip-tattoo-i-cant
> 
> I want to clarify something: when Loki says "since the accident" he refers to his "death" in 'Thor: The Dark World'. Oh and I wrote this before watching Doctor Strange and I'm surprised that, somehow, got something right (i.e. mid-credit scene).


End file.
